The present invention is directed to a convertible packaging system for shipping, storing and displaying merchandise items and for subsequently carrying the same or other merchandise items. The present invention is also directed to a method of shipping merchandise to a retailer using the convertible packaging and for converting the packaging for use by customers of the retailer.
A wide variety of cardboard or corrugated paper board cartons have been devised for shipping and storing articles of merchandise, where the same carton that is used for shipping and storing is converted to a container for a xe2x80x9cpoint of purchasexe2x80x9d display of the merchandise. One such convertible shipping/display carton is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,260 (Brody).
The trend towards quick food preparation by consumers encouraged by microwave ovens and other recent innovations have prompted the development of numerous types of packaging containers to speed food preparation. One such packaging container that performs the dual function of packaging food products for shipping and storage and cooking the contents is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,658 (Montealegre).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,746,010 (Fournier) discloses a box of cardstock for packaging a predetermined number of food items, such as taco shells and related filling materials, that is convertible by the consumer into a tray for holding at least one such food item after preparation. The box has a series of perforated score lines along which portions of the box are separated from each other to produce a tray exposing a plurality of recesses for holding the prepared items.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,554,417 (Heming) discloses a convertible packaging and handle unit that encloses an object in a first configuration. The packaging may be converted from an enclosing position to a handle position, wherein a handle is formed to facilitate the effective manipulation of the object.
The present invention is directed to a convertible packaging system for shipping, storing and displaying a merchandise item that can subsequently be used by customers to carry the same or other merchandise items. In one embodiment, merchandise items are delivered to a retailer in the convertible packaging system. The convertible packaging is then be used by retail customers to carry the same or other merchandise items purchased from the retailer. Consequently, the present convertible packaging reduces the retailer""s waste stream and eliminates the expense of current carrying containers. Constructing the convertible packaging from paperboard or cardboard reduces the use of plastic. It is also generally easier to print on paper products than on plastic. The present convertible packaging can also be folded flat prior to use, reducing shipping costs.
The convertible packaging system comprises an open-top box comprising an upper perimeter and a top attached to the open-top box by a hinge comprising two or more parallel folds. The top comprises at least two degrees of freedom with respect to the open-top box.
The top is generally co-planar with the upper perimeter in a first configuration and parallel to the upper perimeter, but inside the open-top box in a second configuration. The top is at an angle with respect to the upper perimeter and inside the open-top box in a third configuration.
The top preferably comprises a plurality of merchandise receiving openings. In one embodiment, the hinge comprises two portions and three parallel folds. In another embodiment, the two degrees of freedom comprises rotation of the top with respect to the open-top box and linear displacement of the top with respect to the open-top box.
The top typically includes one or more flaps that have a height less than a height of the open-top box. In one embodiment, the open-top box includes one or more engaging members positioned to engage with the flaps in the first configuration. The present convertible packaging can be constructed from paperboard, cardboard, or plastic.
In another embodiment, the convertible packaging system comprises an open-top box comprising an upper perimeter and a top attached to the open-top box by a hinge. The hinge is adapted to permit rotation of the top with respect to the open-top box and linear displacement of the top relative to the open-top box.
The present invention is also directed to a method of using the present convertible packaging. Merchandise items are delivered to a location using the convertible packaging in a first configuration. Customers can then use the convertible packaging in the second configuration to carry the same or other merchandise items. In one embodiment, the merchandise can be displayed at the location using the convertible packaging in the third configuration.
The present invention also includes a method for reducing the waste stream at a location. The convertible packaging is converted to a first configuration wherein the top is generally co-planar with the upper perimeter. Merchandise is delivered to the location using in the convertible packaging in the first configuration. The convertible packaging is converted at the location to a second configuration wherein the top is generally parallel to the upper perimeter, but inside the open-top box. The convertible packaging is used in the second configuration to carrying one or more items of merchandise.
In one embodiment, the merchandise is removed from the convertible packaging at the location. The convertible packaging is converted at the location to a third configuration wherein the top is at an angle with respect to the upper perimeter and inside the open-top box in a third configuration. Merchandise in displayed in the convertible packaging in the third configuration.